Psyche and Sentiment
by sagdragon3002
Summary: Cid contemplates Shera and the 'Shera,' along with the minor details of life in a post –Meteor and –Kadaj world. Rated high for safety against innocent ears. Jan.2.07: Minor Edit in Arc 2
1. Arc 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all related franchises don't belong to me. Such a shame. Or not.

I have always wanted to write a Cid fic. Sad to say, this probably isn't the best representation of Cid. Combined with seeing _Advent Children_, I was inspired to write a combo of Cid thoughts and a minor explanation for the whereabouts/future for the rest of the cast.

Summary: Cid contemplates Shera and the _Shera_, along with the minor details of life in a post-Meteor and –Kadaj world. Rated for safety, in case some teens out there have virgin ears.

* * *

_Arc 1_

Exhaling slowly, Cid Highwind leaned over the rail on the _Shera_ and contemplated the ground rushing by below him, letting his cigarette burn close to the filter. He had no fear of the airship crashing; the young man he had trained back on the _Highwind_ had been the first person he sought out to pilot the _Shera_. If the airship crashed, it would have been for more hazardous reasons than manual complications, and no one on the airship could have helped it.

Well, except maybe him. He was, after all, the ace airship pilot in the whole damn Planet.

Of course, crashing was out of the question. Shera had been reluctant enough as it was to let him use her airship to pick everyone up for their reunion; he would never live it down if he let the _Shera_ crash.

At first, he hadn't wanted to name the new airship 'Shera.' He rather liked the name 'Eternal,' a tribute to Aerith's memory and the knowledge that AVALANCHE's actions would be known by future generations.

Cid's plans had gone down the proverbial toilet when Shera suddenly usurped first the plans, then the decisions, and ultimately the project from him. He hadn't even seen it coming. One day, he was delightfully thinking of all the good trips he and the _Eternal_ would take, and the next Shera was smashing a wine bottle against the hull of the _Shera_.

Damn how he loved women with the gall to face him down for a beautiful airship.

Even if Shera had not wanted to let him take the airship, she really didn't have much of a choice. The _Highwind_ had long since been repaired since Meteor, but there were some technical glitches that needed hammering out before it was safe to leave the hangar. Cid wasn't afraid of risking his own life, but he'd be damned to an eternity in Sephiroth's fucked-up universe before he let a crewmember pilot a malfunctioning airship, even one so beloved and trusted as the _Highwind_. That only left the _Shera_ to act as the taxi.

Shera might not have liked it, but dammit _he_ wore the pants in the relationship, not her. Even when she started getting pissy about how he left the mess of grease, oil, and miscellaneous parts for her to clean-up, he was the one who had the final say in all matters.

Which still didn't explain how she got to have his new airship model, but that was beside the point. Or the time when he refused to have an extension built for the house, yet when he woke up from his strange haze at the end of the week they had an extensive upstairs network and two new rooms on the first floor and more splinters in his fingers than before. Or when they got that fucking new kitten Shera adored so much from the old man in Rocket.

Cid still hadn't forgiven the furry monster for scratching his Dragoon Lance.

He also hadn't managed to forget the fact that he had bought the damn monster for Shera out of his own pocket. _That's seventy-two hundred gil I'll never see again._

Cid didn't like to admit it, but when it came to Shera he tried to do what he could to make up for his previous behavior. The one time he had failed (at least, he liked to think it was the only time) was three months ago, when he came to the others' aid on the _Shera_ to fend off Kadaj and his two brothers. Shera kicked up one hell of a rampage against him for that, but in the end she forgave him.

It just wasn't in his heart to ignore the call for help from his friends, just as it wasn't in his heart to fry his engineers in his rocket engine, even for his dream. She knew and understood that.

Cid turned his thoughts away from Shera, which were steadily growing uncomfortably personal, to his friends and their activities since Meteor and the fiasco with the second Reunion.

Tifa and Cloud were patching things up between them, what with Cloud's annoying habit of shutting people out and struggling with memories and Tifa's endearing but still suffocating habit of being overly protective. The two were enjoying life in Edge with Denzel and Marlene, along with visits from Barret when he took breaks from searching for alternatives to Mako.

Reeve, both in-person and as his mechanic persona Cait Sith, also took time to drop in on Tifa, Cloud, and the children at Seventh Heaven. He was currently busy with the World Restoration Organization, which he had high hopes for. Personally, Cid didn't hold much water with such a grand undertaking, but he wished the best for Reeve—so long as he kept Cait the damn hell away from him; one rat-catcher was enough for the pilot.

Vincent had separated himself again, but in less of a reclusive manner. He had everyone's numbers for one thing, and everyone had his. And shockingly enough, he hadn't chosen to live in Lucrecia's cave or in the Sleeping Forest up north, but bought a small house in Gongaga. He even agreed to be a pen pal of Marlene's, an agreement of which no one had deigned to inform Barret of; while Vincent could handle himself against the trigger-happy bear, everyone had agreed the messenger would more than likely wind up in the hospital unless they were far (or high) enough away from Barret and his temper. Barret was highly protective of his little girl, which meant any potential for tainting her innocent nature was a factor that would be quickly (but still painfully) eradicated.

Yuffie was Yuffie, still trying to pawn everyone's materia and acting as Princess Ninja of Wutai. She had aged like the rest of them, but she was still the liveliest of the party. A part of Cid envied her for her youth, but usually he just wanted to ram his _Venus Gospel_ into her throat to keep her from jabbering so much. Besides, blood was an easier smell to cover up on an airship than damn vomit. Cid could _still_ smell Yuffie's puke on the _Highwind_, even after a thorough gutting.

Red watched over Cosmo Canyon in Bugenhagen's place, but still had time to travel and see the world, as his 'grandfather' would have wished it. The inhabitants of Cosmo Canyon had even insisted on it, since they couldn't bear the thought of chaining down the one who was supposed to be their protector. Red was researching both methods to improve worldwide peace as well as any sign for more of his race. Everyone hoped the best for him, and had promised to contact him as soon as possible if they saw any indication of a four-legged, flame-tailed lion-creature. _Particularly,_ Cid thought, _of the female variety._

Regarding the cigarette that burned dangerously close to his lips, Cid sighed and flicked the ashes off, dropped the burning filter to the floor and extinguished it with a well-placed heel. Orienting himself with the topography, Cid identified Wutai's landscape and the indistinguishable Da Chao mountains. Vincent and Red were onboard, leaving only the Wutaian brat to pick up. Then, they'd join Barret, Reeve (with Cait), Cloud, and Tifa at Seventh Heaven, and even quite possibly the Turks and President Rufus Shinra.

Most of AVALANCHE had reservations about trusting the Turks, and outright pessimism regarding Rufus. But Cloud, Tifa, and Reeve vouched for the Turks, and had added that Rufus had suffered Geostigma like so many others had, including Cloud and Denzel. Rufus was a changed man, so Reeve claimed, and therefore ought to be given a chance.

Cid would sooner give Shera's damn kitten _Venus Gospel_ to chew and claw before he trusted Rufus, but he contented himself with the knowledge that once (or possibly if) Rufus backstabbed them all, he'd have the satisfaction of saying, "I told you so." Right after he Dragon Dived Rufus' scrawny ass, that is.

The Turks he was more willing to trust, if only because he had seen glimpses of Reno and Rude's fight with Loz and Yazoo, as well as heard of their contribution to saving the children from Bahamut SIN and setting off the explosions at the tunnel to stop Loz and Yazoo. Elena and Tseng had sacrificed plenty to the clone brothers, but Cid was in agreement with Vincent that the duo had it coming to them; fucking around with remnant parts of JENOVA was a bad idea in and of itself, no matter whose orders they were. But overall, in Cid's opinion, the Turks were allowable in any Gatherings they hosted.

Yuffie had come up with the term 'Gathering,' as the word 'Reunion' still made everyone twitchy and liable to shoot, beat, or slice up the closest offender, particularly in Cloud's and Tifa's cases. Shit, Cid had nearly pitched his body off the airship just thinking of the word.

Pushing off the rail, Cid stared out into the extensive blue of the sky, thoughts wandering to subjects less frightening and more along a theme of brunette, glasses-wearing women. He rubbed a velvet box in his pocket unconsciously.

The intercom hissed alive, announcing the _Shera_'s imminent landing. Turning, Cid lazily made his way to the deck to greet the undoubtedly bubbly Wutai princess and get the _Shera_ headed back to Edge.


	2. Arc 2

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all related franchises don't belong to me. Such a shame. Or not.

Summary: Cid contemplates Shera and the _Shera_, along with the minor details of life in a post-Meteor and –Kadaj world. Rated for safety, in case some teens out there have virgin ears.

Here's the finale.

A/N 1-2-07: I edited this chapter so that Vincent's advice sounds a little more in-character.

* * *

_Arc 2_

"Goddamn, Tifa, how many fuckin' kids you planning on adopting?" Cid demanded as he lifted a leg to avoid colliding against another child, the eighth one since walking into Seventh Heaven.

"As many as we can house," Tifa laughed, and lightly added, "and watch the language, Cid, I don't want to send these kids to school with a vocabulary that would make their teacher blush."

"Aw, c'mon old man," Yuffie jabbed a finger at him, "admit it, you're just intimidated by all the youthful energy in here that your smoke-filled lungs can't keep up with."

"Da—rn it Yuffie, for the last time I ain't the old man here," Cid growled. "Barret's three years my senior, that makes him _the_ old man of the group."

"Technically," Vincent muttered as he walked past them both to give Tifa a one-armed hug, "I am older than all of you, which gives me the authority to tell you both to shut it and enjoy the Gathering."

Blindsided by Vincent's riposte, Cid and Yuffie stared in shock as the man made his way to the back to greet Marlene and snatch a glass of whiskey. Tifa grinned, and chose to make use of their silence to bring them fully into the party.

Three hours and innumerable shots of alcohol later, Cid was pleasantly witnessing a war of Egyptian Ratscrew between Cloud, Yuffie, Reno, Rude, Marlene, and Reeve. The ladies were currently kicking the men's asses, but Marlene shocked them all by reacting quicker than the famed ninja princess. Reno complained loudly that both women were cheating somehow, and Tseng mentioned once or twice that Reno was simply being a sore loser, which instigated a brief brawl that only ended with a threat by Tifa to withhold the alcohol. After that, Cid, Rude, and even Rufus made damn certain to keep Reno and anyone else who would start a fight under check. The pithy alliance between he and Rufus for just that instance drove Cid to another bottle of vodka, but after four more shots he had forgotten what exactly it was that had made him dislike the President so much.

Eventually the Gathering moved from the bar to the _Shera_, where the airship was taken high up to the sky to observe a fireworks show over the sea. Drunk Reno, Rude, Barret, and Yuffie felt the show was a bit too dull and had nearly destroyed the airship by casting several rounds of Comet2 and Ultima. Cid had cussed up a storm and even spouted some words he didn't even realize he knew, but in the end he had a good laugh with them (after taking away their materia and locking it away for later retrieval, at least).

By the time the sun slipped over the horizon Yuffie was sprawled on a crate using Red as a pillow, arms splayed on Rude's unconscious form, and legs getting crushed by a collapsed Elena. Reno had managed to fall in a sitting position against a wall nearby, letting Denzel and Marlene curl at his sides and head tilted back with a line of drool down his chin. Barret was also lying on the ground, using Cait's deactivated body as a limp pillow and an unknowing Tseng as a blanket. Cloud and Tifa had found their own little corner, cuddled together with Tifa's head on Cloud's shoulder. The only thing that marred their blissful togetherness was Rufus slumped at their feet and utilizing Reeve's legs as his pillow.

Vincent and Cid silently watched the group over the brim of their respective glasses, sitting on a crate contemplatively. Cid felt a shot or two closer to passing out, but damn Vincent seemed as sober as he had been nearly twelve hours ago. And there was no way he was going to pass out and wind up damn fucking _cuddling_ with the gunslinger. He'd sooner . . . sooner . . . well, shit, he didn't know, but there was something worse than that.

"Strange how liquor and sleep brings us closer to our foes than a common goal," Vincent said quietly, taking another sip of his whiskey.

"If you say so," Cid drawled. "'M feelin' a bit tipsy myself."

"Hmm," Vincent nodded. Cid couldn't figure out if that was his agreement that he, too, was feeling faint or his consent that Cid may drop to the floor unconscious.

"Cid," the pilot jerked his head back, bringing his gaze to Vincent. He realized the man had been addressing him for a while.

"What Vin'nt?" Cid replied.

"What's in the box?" Vincent asked, nodding to Cid's hand.

Bemused, the pilot looked down. The velvety sapphire box was in his hand, yet Cid couldn't remember bringing it out. His thumb was also rubbing up and down, even though the glove prevented him from feeling the texture.

Cid flipped the lid up. A gold ring with a series of perfect round-brilliant sapphires bordering the rose-cut, four carat diamond sat in a silk bed. The gems caught the poor light and reflected brilliantly in hues of blue and white.

Vincent said nothing for a while. Cautiously, slowly, Vincent picked up the box and tilted it this way and that, examining the ring. "Beautiful craftsmanship."

"Rocket's best known for our damned good engineers an' mechanics, but there's some rare talent that lives in town," Cid nodded. "Cost a bitch an' a half, but it's worth it if she's happy. Likes sapphires, y'know."

"I noticed," Vincent nodded, and handed the closed box back to him. "When do you plan to propose?"

Cid regarded the boxed ring, gently stuffing it into his pocket. "Dunno. Ev'rytime I get a chance, I get all worried an' fuck up. Ev'rytime I'm feelin' okay, she's not in a mood to hear it."

"How do you know she's not in the mood to hear a proposal of marriage, if she doesn't know you are going to propose?"

"'Ey," Cid raised a finger, "I lived with the woman for o'er ten _years_, I think I know Shera be'er 'an _you_."

Vincent eyed Cid, then shook his head. "I will tell you what someone told me long before: Women take joy in startling men. Take a chance, and you may be pleasantly surprised."

Hopping off the crate with enviable grace, Vincent strolled for the cockpit. Cid glared after the man, certain that there was some sort of slight against him but unsure what exactly Vincent had said.

Movement drew Cid's eyes from the retreating gunslinger to Tifa, Cloud, and their pile of tangled bodies. Cloud rose slowly, both out of care to ensure Tifa's sleep and from a hangover. The swordsman, once he was separated from the pile, teetered his way over to Cid and took Vincent's place.

"'Ey, Spikey," Cid greeted. "You leavin' Tifa to Rufus and Reeve?"

Cloud winced and turned his gaze over to the group. "Reeve and Rufus are in more danger of molesting each other than they are of taking advantage of Tifa. Heard what you and Vincent were talking about."

"Well, that makes two of you," Cid leaned his head back against the airship. "Me, I'm a li'l hazy on the details."

"Can I see it?" Cloud asked.

Raising a brow at the younger man, Cid fished the ring out of his pocket and gave it to him. "You lose it, I'm gonna rip you a new hole."

Cloud opened the box, inspecting the ring with the same reverence Vincent had treated it. "Damn."

Watching for his reaction, Cid snorted. "So, lemme see yours."

Jolting, Cloud nearly denied it when he looked Cid in the eye. With a sigh, he took out his own ring and gave it to Cid. "It's not nearly as extravagant as yours."

Cloud was correct, in that it was a simple gold band with a trio of one-carat diamonds and an ornament of tiny gold leaves around the bases. "It won't matter, Strife. You love Tif, Tifa loves you. She'd say yes to a goddamn alum'um Fury Ring."

They exchanged rings once more, but neither put theirs away. "Worst comes to worst, Tifa will punch me before she accepts," Cloud mused.

"Mm. An' Shera will ram a wrench into my _Highwind_. But ev'rything'll work out in the end."

Cloud stared skeptically. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with a . . . personal injury?"

"Wreckin' the _Highwind_ _is_ a per'onal injury!"

"Hey!" Reno's slurred voice brought their attention to the Turk. He glared drearily from his seat, raising a limp finger at them. "Keep it down! 'm tryin' to get some sleep here."

Cid huffed and glared at him, but lowered his voice (_for the children_, he told himself). "All the same, Cloud, you gotta just go out an' tell Tifa."

"Tell me what?" the woman asked, making both men jump. Somehow she had snuck up on them both, right in front of their eyes, and was watching them curiously. She kept her gaze more toward Cid, the pilot noticed through his hazy vision, but flickered her eyes at Cloud.

Expression reminiscent of a monster caught in Fenrir's headlight, Cloud stammered and made uncertain gestures. Rolling his eyes, Cid shoved the swordsman off the crate none-too-gently and growled, "Take it up to the deck, lover boy. Ain't gonna lose my fuckin' lunch o'er this."

Sparing a moment to glower, Cloud steered a confused Tifa up to the deck of _Shera_. Cid snorted, sliding down and making himself comfortable on the narrow crate. Just before he slept, Cid thought to himself, _Hell, if Cloud can do it, there's no way I can fuck it up. Right? Right. Shera loves giving me fucking bombshells, this'll be one of those times. She'll get all teary and shit and ruin my good shirt with her crying and say yes and we'll get goddamn fuckin' married._

On a hard, splintery crate and completely drunk, looking forward to a hangover to end all hangovers, Cid slept the best in his life with that thought in mind.


End file.
